Young Money Entertainment
Young Money Entertainment is an American record label founded by rapperLil Wayne. Young Money's president is Lil Wayne's lifelong friend Mack Maine. The label is an imprint of Cash Money Records and is distributed by Universal Republic Records. Current artists include Lil Wayne, Drake, Nicki Minaj, Tyga,Mack Maine, Jae Millz, Cory Gunz, Lil Twist, Gudda Gudda, Lil Chuckee, Short Dawg, T-Streets, and Shanell aka SnL. The label has released seven US No. 1 albums: Tha Carter III, Tha Carter IV, and I Am Not a Human Being by Lil Wayne, Thank Me Later and Take Care by Drake, Pink Friday and Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded by Nicki Minaj. History In October 2007, Lil Wayne said in an interview with Vibe that he had stepped down as President of the label, and had given the position to Cortez Bryant.[1] As of 2009, Mack Maine is serving as President.[2] Rapper Drake signed a joint venture between Cash Money Records and Young Money. President Mack Maine confirmed that Omarion was no longer on the label after many rumours were circulating the internet. To promote their collaboration album We Are Young Money, which was released on December 21, 2009, Young Money artists embarked on the Young Money Tour.[3] 2010–present The label had three of the top 10 highest 2010 hip hop album sales with—in order—Drake's Thank Me Later, Lil Wayne's Rebirth and I Am Not a Human Being.[4] On March 6, 2010, Lil Wayne confirmed that rapper Cory Gunz was the latest artist to sign.[5] In 2011Konvict Muzik artist T-Pain signed to the Young Money roster after he and Akon agreed to part ways after his last Konvict release''RevolveR, later T-Pain revealed that he was close to sign a deal with Young Money, but it never concluded.[6] In November 2011, Lil Wayne introduced 14-year-old singer Torion Sellers.[7] In May 2012, Birdman signed DJ Khaled's We The Best to Cash Money, Young Money Records. Ace Hood will be the first one from We The Best to release a studio album under Young Money Records.[8] Artists *Lil Wayne *Mack Maine *Drake *Nicki Minaj *Tyga *Gudda Gudda *T-Streetz *Jae Millz *Lil Chuckee *Lil Twist *Shanell *Short Dawg *Cory Gunz *Torion Sellers[7] *Kevin Gates[9] *Christina Milian[10] Former artists *Boo *Curren$y *Kidd Kidd *Omarion Affiliated Producers *DJ Khaled *Mr. Bangladesh *Cool & Dre *Detail *The Giant Discography Main article: Young Money (group)*2009: ''We Are Young Money *2012: YMCMB Albums released on label Planned future releases *2012: Don't Get It Twisted by Lil Twist **First single: "Little Secrets" featuring Bow Wow **Second single: "Love Affair" featuring Lil Wayne **Third single: "New Money" featuring Mishon **Fourth single: "Turnt Up" featuring Busta Rhymes *TBA: Shanell's debut studio album[26] **First single: "So Good" featuring Lil Wayne & Drake *TBA: Nothing is Promised by Jae Millz[27] **First single: "Forever Winning" featuring Lil Wayne *2012: I Am Not a Human Being 2 by Lil Wayne *2012: YOLO (You Only Live Once) by Drake & Rick Ross *2012: Like Father, Like Son 2: The Last MOB by Lil Wayne & Birdman *TBA: Rebirth 2 by Lil Wayne[28] *TBA: Maine 4 President by Mack Maine *TBA: Gudda Gudda's debut studio album *TBA: Drake's third studio album[29] *TBA: Ace Hood's fourth studio album[8] Category:Drake's Record Labels